Bows that Bind
Bows that Bind is the ninth episode of the sixth season of Super Mario Island and the overall 284th episode. Summary Flygon overhears the Super Mario crew having a conversation and mistakenly believes that they're planning to get rid of her and the Pokémon crew. Plot The episode begins at Seashell Beach, where Flygon is happily relaxing on the sand. She suddenly hears the Super Mario crew from the other side of Seashell Beach. Mario is demanding Birdo to get rid of "all ten" by tomorrow. Flygon believes that he's talking about her and the Pokémon crew and rushes to tell her friends and sister. What she doesn't know is that Mario is really telling Birdo to get rid of her collection of antique bows, although she loves antique bows. Flygon's friends and sister refuse to believe her, thinking it's paranoia, only to become convinced when Flygon has them listen to the argument out of content. Believing their wild and crazy natures are to blame, they decide to work together to give up their vices, and clean up the island. Afterward, they hear the Super Mario crew again, and it appears that Mario won't get rid of them all...instead, he'll only let Birdo keep one. As they decide which ones to get rid of, they single out the Pokémon one-by-one until it apparently leaves Flygon as the one they'll keep. Quotes Joltik: "Look, guys, just tell us what you were talking about in your conversation and we'll leave you alone." Yoshi: "Wait, that's all you wanted?" Joltik: "Yeah." [[Princess Daisy|'Daisy']]: "Why didn't you just ask? We were talking about bows all morning." Shinx: "Bows? You were talking about bows?" Flygon: "But I thought you were gonna get rid of me and the Pokémon crew." (The Super Mario crew happily laughs.) Mario: "Guys, we-a never think of-a getting rid of you." (Rockruff, Shinx, Joltik, Vibrava, Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby, Buneary and Skitty sigh in relief before angrily looking at Flygon.) Flygon: "Aww. I should've ask in the first place." (smiles sheepishly while nervously giggling, gets frightened by her friends' and sister's angry faces, then smiles again) "Last one to the other side of Seashell Beach is a rotten Pokémon egg!" (starts dashing to the other side of Seashell Beach) Magby: (furiously) "Flygon made us eavesdrop on the Super Mario crew when they were actually talking about bows?!" Mudbray: (furiously) "I'm gonna kill her!" (Rockruff, Shinx, Joltik, Vibrava, Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby, Buneary and Skitty run after Flygon.) Rockruff: (barks like a furious puppy) Shinx: (meows like a furious kitten) Joltik '''and Shiny Magby: (furiously growl as they run) '''Mudbray: (furiously) "FLYGON!!!" Magby: (furiously) "YAW!!!" Vibrava: (furiously) "BIG SIS!!" Buneary and [[Skitty|'Skitty']]: (furiously, in unison) "WE'RE ALL GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" (The Super Mario crew follows the Pokémon crew.) Pom Pom: "Wait for us!" Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi! Yeah, I don't wanna be a rotten Pokémon egg!" Birdo: "Hey!" (Birdo just realized that she forgot to get her antique bow collection. She rushes back to the picnic table, grabs her antique bow collection and returns to follow her friends.) -- (Rockruff, Shinx, Joltik, Vibrava, Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby, Buneary and Skitty catch Flygon and mercilessly tickle her.) Rockruff, Shinx, Joltik, Vibrava, Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby, Buneary and Skitty: (tickle Flygon mercilessly while teasing her playfully) Flygon: (laughs hysterically, chortles and thrashes about) "NO!" (laughs and snorts) "GUYS, PLEASE!" (laughs and snorts) "STOP!" (laughs and snorts) Trivia * The plot of this episode is very similar to the plot of the Loud House episode, Ties that Bind. Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 6) Category:SMI Episodes